SHOT !
by Enilebom
Summary: Suite au tournage du SLG 90, le Geek se retrouve complètement ivre suite aux nombreux shots. Mais qui a donc remplacé l'eau par du vrai rhum ? Et surtout, quelles en seront les conséquences ? [Fiction 2/2] Ecrit par Story-Bizarre.
1. Chapter 1

Enfin fini ! Ce foutu tournage avait été vraiment crevant. Bon, comme tous les autres, en fait. Mais tout de même ! Tout le monde était épuisé et était bien parti pour un bon round de repos, sauf le Geek qui se dévouait souvent pour aider Mathieu au montage, chose peu étonnante et surtout efficace. Le problème, c'est que là, il était totalement hors-service. Depuis un temps indéterminé, il était affalé sur le canapé, visiblement à moitié inconscient, à marmonner des paroles inintelligibles entre deux hoquets.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour devenir une loque pareille ? maugréa le vidéaste, mécontent.

- Il en a peut-être trop p...

- Alors là, ça m'étonnerait, contrairement à toi il se drogue pas.

- Non mais je parlais du rhum, gros.

- Mais c'est pas possible ! On avait mis de l'eau dans la bouteille, pas du vrai rhum, ça paraît normal, enfin ! C'était pour un tournage ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout dans cet état ?

- Je vois pas d'autre possibilité, il est plein comme une pute au petit matin.

- Patron, t'es dégueulasse ! fit mine d'être choqué leur camarade au kigurumi, ne pouvant toutefois retenir un rire.

- Bah quoi ? C'est vrai ! Il est rond comme les miches de...

- Bon ça va, mec, on a compris, il est bourré comme un coing. Mais ça m'aide pas à savoir pourquoi !

- Il s'est peut-être trompé de bouteille, intervint le Hippie, qui tentait toujours d'aider en cas de problème, lorsqu'il était lucide.

- Eh, je sais que je boude pas l'alcool mais quand même ! Y en avait qu'une dans le placard et j'avais transvasé, protesta Mathieu.

- Et le rhum, t'en as fait quoi, alors, gros ?

- Bah je l'avais mis dans la bouteille d'eau qui traînait à côté. Putain, heureusement que c'était la dernière scène qu'il avait à tourner !

A ce moment-là, l'un d'eux eut une petite loupiote qui s'alluma dans sa tête. Tout faisait sens désormais, il avait fait une magistrale boulette. Et il allait se faire bien enguirlander. Mais de toute façon, il ne pouvait qu'avouer vu que l'état du Geek était forcément dû à quelque chose, et plus précisément à une confusion entre les deux bouteilles. Et avec les souvenirs et un peu de déduction – même pas besoin d'être Sherlock – il apparaîtrait évident que c'était lui, puisqu'il était lui-même allé sortir les bouteilles pour qu'elles soient prêtes pour le tournage.

- Euh... Les mecs, cherchez pas plus longtemps, j'ai l'explication.

- Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ? le blâma aussitôt leur créateur, rendu un peu agressif par la fatigue.

- Mais calme-toi, gros !

- C'est bon, je m'en souvenais pas au début !

- Comment ça ? Te souvenir de quoi ?

- Bah... Euh...

Perplexe, il commença à triturer un bouton de son kigurumi, baissant les yeux comme un gosse pris en pleine bêtise.

- Eh, gamin, tourne pas autour du pot, on va pas te tuer.

- Bah j'espère pas, putain ! Déjà que mon espèce est...

- Menacée, on est au courant. Allez, accouche !

- Si t'arrêtes de m'agresser, je veux bien. Sinon, non, parce que je tiens à ma vie.

- Tu fais chier !

- Oh, c'est bon, calme-toi, gros ! Le Geek est juste bourré, c'est pas la fin du monde, ça passera.

Exténué, le podcasteur poussa un long soupir et se résolut à se calmer, conscient que s'énerver n'apporterait pas la réponse, qui de toute façon leur était visiblement apportée sur un plateau d'argent par son semblable au costume bicolore.

- C'est bon, excuse-moi. Je t'écoute.

- C'est pas bien compliqué, quand je suis allé chercher la bouteille, j'ai pensé que dans celle de rhum, bah c'était du rhum, donc j'ai échangé avec ce qui était dans la bouteille d'eau, vu que je pensais que c'était de l'eau dedans. Du coup... Bah euh... Ça fait deux inversions, donc... Voilà...

Tout penaud, il baissa les yeux, très embarrassé d'une part par sa connerie en elle-même et d'autre part parce que c'était à cause de ça que le gamin était à moitié ivre mort sur le canapé. Alors que les autres le regardaient simplement avec étonnement et un certain amusement – car il faut le dire, c'était assez cocasse comme situation – le jeune youtuber lui était en train de bouillonner de rage. Bien évidemment, tout était exacerbé par la fatigue, mais s'il avait pu tuer de son regard, le Panda serait déjà au sol, les quatre fers en l'air, à faire coucou à la faucheuse.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu pouvais pas t'occuper de tes affaires ? T'as pas pensé que j'aurais pu éventuellement avoir déjà échangé pour que ce soit prêt pour le tournage ? On fait toujours tout à l'avance !

- Eh, c'est toi qui m'as demandé d'y aller, t'aurais pu le faire !

- Je pensais pas que tu serais assez con pour pas vérifier ce que tu faisais ! Merde, tu pouvais te servir de ton odorat de panda, ou même d'un odorat normal !

- Et toi, aussi, t'as pas eu l'idée d'écrire « rhum » en gros gras qui tache dessus pour que personne se goure ? Tu me traites de con mais t'es pas beaucoup mieux !

- Non mais oh ! Tu v...

- Bon ça suffit, là ! intervint le Patron, faisant le signe du temps mort.

Sa voix, ferme mais pas trop forte pour ne pas crier inutilement et pour ne pas que le Geek risque le mal de tête carabiné, calma immédiatement ses deux camarades qui ne bronchèrent plus. Il faut dire que l'homme en noir était passé maître dans l'art de stopper les disputes, avec Maître Panda quand celui-ci n'était pas au cœur de l'une d'elles comme à ce moment. De toute façon, il avait ce côté impressionnant, voire intimidant quand il voulait, ses lunettes opaques et sa voix rauque devaient d'ailleurs y être pour quelque chose, indépendamment de son rôle devant la caméra.

- Bon, vous arrêtez de vous chamailler, de toute façon c'est pas grave. Tout le monde a droit à l'erreur, les tournages c'est stressant donc des fois on fait n'importe quoi. Et puis le gosse n'est pas non plus dans le coma, il est juste bourré, c'est pas inquiétant. Donc on se calme, tout va bien.

- Oui, sauf que moi je vais être obligé de finir mon montage tout seul comme un con ! se plaignit le vidéaste, anxieux.

- T'es tout à fait capable de le faire tout seul, tu vas seulement plus vite quand le Geek t'aide, et ce sera pas la première fois que tu le fais tout seul, lui fit remarquer le Patron.

- Ouais bah non, là ça va pas le faire, avant c'était pas très grave mais là comme j'ai progressé au fil des saisons c'est plus compliqué pour le montage et là j'aurais vraiment eu besoin de lui !

Démuni, il passa ses mains sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux, soupirant longuement. Il se sentait complètement perdu. Il voulait que la vidéo soit montée au plus vite pour être publiée en temps voulu. Même lorsque c'était l'affaire de deux heures, il n'aimait pas retarder ses publications. Il savait que la plupart de ses fans ne lui le reprochaient pas, et il leur était d'ailleurs bien reconnaissant pour ça, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être exigeant avec lui-même à ce niveau. Il se devait d'être le plus ponctuel possible.

- Mathieu... bégaya l'ursidé, avec une désagréable impression de marcher sur des œufs. Je... Je sais que je suis pas aussi doué que le Geek... Et sûrement pas autant que toi non plus... Et je fais pas ça pour essayer de compenser ma connerie... Mais... euh... Je me propose pour t'aider au montage.

Là, c'était quitte ou double. Soit Mathieu s'était un peu calmé et acceptait – ou non – son aide en toute simplicité, soit il l'assassinait encore une fois du regard et recommençait à lui gueuler dessus. Malheureusement, cette seconde hypothèse l'emporta.

- Et en plus de ça tu veux m'aider pour le montage ? Laisse-moi rire ! Tu fais déjà la connerie de foutre du rhum là où il faut mettre de l'eau sans même vérifier alors tu vas certainement pas venir niquer mon montage !

Trop fatigué et surtout plongé dans sa culpabilité, le pauvre animal ne répliqua même pas, leur créateur exerçait toujours cette autorité sur eux qu'ils avaient tous fait serment de respecter tant qu'elle n'était pas excessive. Sauf que là, c'était le cas, mais le Panda ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte. Tout ce qu'il se disait, c'est que c'était de sa faute si le Geek était rond comme une meule et qu'il n'était pas aussi compétent en matière de montage de vidéo. Sauf que le Patron, qui cette fois tenait à le défendre – et à raison – ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Stop, maintenant tu te calmes et t'arrêtes de tout lui mettre sur le dos ! Il se propose pour t'aider, si c'est pour refuser tu peux quand même le faire gentiment ! C'est pas la peine de continuer à l'accabler, ça t'avancera à rien !

- Rho, c'est bon ! Ok, tu peux m'aider si tu veux, ce sera toujours mieux que d'être tout seul.

Alors que tous deux allaient pour s'atteler à la lourde tâche, ils furent interrompus assez curieusement.

- Allez, gamin, faut aller dormir, t'es beurré comme un kouign-amann, ordonna le Patron en essayant de faire sortir le Geek du canapé.

- Naaan, veux pas !

- Que tu le veuilles ou non, on s'en branle, t'es déchiré, alors au lit.

- Mais veux pas être tout seuuul !

- C'est que t'es un vrai boulet quand tu t'y mets ! soupira l'homme en noir, aussi blasé que s'il regardait Twilight par obligation.

- Laisse, gros, intervint le Hippie, avant de s'approcher du gamer. Allez, gros, viens avec moi, on va dormir.

- Naaan, veux pas !

- Tu veux quoi, gros ?

- Veux... Veux dodo... Mais avec Maître Panda !

Le concerné avait à peine eu le temps de rire au fait que l'utopiste était cette fois cent fois plus lucide que l'ado qu'il fut pris de court par cette réclamation.

- Gros... Va falloir prendre une décision, je crois.

- Mais j'ai pas le don d'ubiquité, moi !

- Au pire, t'y vas et une fois que le gamin pionce, tu reviens pour le montage, suggéra le Patron, veillant à ce que tout le monde sauf le concerné l'entende.

- Mais pourquoi moi ?

- Bah tu répares ta connerie, mon vieux.

- Mathieu, t'arrêtes un peu de le faire culpabiliser ?

- C'est bon, Patron, il a raison, finit par capituler le garçon au kigurumi.

- Non, c'est pas à toi de...

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer à essayer de le convaincre, il était déjà sorti de la pièce, portant tel un sac à patates le Geek qui lui était complètement à côté de la plaque.

- Franchement, t'es pas malin, il se dévoue pour t'aider au montage et toi tu continues à le blâmer.

- T'as fini de jouer les moralisateurs ?

- Et toi, t'as fini de lui cracher ton venin à la gueule ? T'es pas le seul à être crevé, gamin, alors tu te calmes, tu t'astiques le pingouin un bon coup s'il faut, mais tu te calmes.

- Oh, c'est bon, j'ai pas besoin de ça non plus !

- Tant mieux, vous gagnerez du temps au montage. Bon, je vais me coucher, bon courage.

Et il partit aussitôt, ne laissant aucune chance à Mathieu de répondre. De toute façon, ce dernier savait bien que son acolyte avait raison, il avait été trop dur avec le pauvre Panda qui avait juste fait une boulette comme ça arrive à tout le monde. Malgré la fatigue qui aidait sa mauvaise foi et son orgueil à subsister, il décida tout de même à présenter ses excuses. Enfin, quand son camarade serait revenu, parce que là, visiblement, il était encore en train de galérer avec le Geek.

Ce n'est qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard qu'il revint dans la pièce, un bouton de son kigurumi défait et un deuxième presque détaché, soutirant un éclat de rire au créateur de l'émission, une excellente occasion de briser la légère glace entre eux.

- Eh, on a fini le tournage, tu peux reboutonner ton truc, hein ?

- Maiiis c'est pas moi, c'est le Geek, il a tellement tiré ma fringue pour que je reste avec lui qu'il l'a à moitié déglinguée, râla le mangeur de bambou, attristé que son cher vêtement soit déformé.

- T'inquiète, il va reprendre sa forme originale. Le Geek aussi, d'ailleurs.

Ils partirent en même temps dans un fou rire, qui était bien plus dû à la fatigue qu'à la drôlerie objectivement proche de zéro de leur dialogue. Une fois calmés, ils s'assirent tous les deux devant l'ordinateur et, une fois que le contenu de la caméra fut en cours de transfert vers la machine, un long silence s'installa. D'un côté, Maître Panda n'osait pas vraiment parler de peur de se faire engueuler au moindre faux pas, de l'autre, Mathieu ne savait pas trop comment aborder la conversation. Enfin si, bordel de merde, il fallait qu'il s'excuse ! Mais comment ? C'est toujours plus facile à dire qu'à faire... Oh et puis zut, quand il faut, il faut.

- Mec... Euh... J'suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, sincèrement. J'ai vraiment pas été cool, j'ai pas réfléchi à ce que je disais et du coup...

- T'inquiète. On est tous crevés, toi et moi on le sera encore plus après le montage.

- Moi oui. Mais pas toi.

- Pardon ?

- Laisse tomber pour le montage, je me débrouillerai tout seul.

Surpris, son interlocuteur écarquilla les yeux – bien qu'ils soient un peu rétrécis par la fatigue.

- Mais... T'es malade ! Tout seul ? Non, c'est bon, j'ai dit que je t'aiderai, je t'aiderai.

- Je te dis que ça ira. C'est pas pour insinuer que t'es nul, vraiment. Mais je préfère que tu ailles veiller sur le Geek, comme ça on est sûr qu'il fera pas de connerie et surtout il devrait pas traîner à s'endormir, comme ça tu pourras le faire aussi.

- Mais toi aussi t'as besoin de repos !

- Sauf que si je vais dormir aussi, y aura pas de montage.

- Mais...

- T'es un panda, pas une chèvre, alors arrête de dire « mais ».

- Celle-là, elle était vraiment à chier, le charria son ami, un sourire en coin.

- Je sais, approuva Mathieu en souriant. La fatigue...

A ces mots, il frotta ses yeux cernés et rougis par ladite fatigue, puis il s'approcha de son alter-ego animal pour lui tapoter l'épaule d'un geste amical et quelque peu paternel.

- Va te reposer, je te dis. Je me démerderai. Au pire je ferai une micro-sieste entre deux montages.

- Mais...

- Dis encore une fois « mais » et demain je demande au Patron de te violer.

- T'es con ! rit le Panda, sachant que bien évidemment, c'était de l'humour et que le Patron ne violait jamais personne.

- Allez, ouste.

- C'est bon, c'est bon. Mais si jamais t'as besoin d'aide, tu viens me réveiller, hein ?

- Je te dis que ça ira.

- Quand on négocie, on le fait à deux. Je te laisse bosser seul, mais en échange tu viens me chercher en cas de problème.

- Ok, d'accord, t'as gagné. C'est promis.

- Allez, bon courage, que la force du montage soit avec toi !

- Va te coucher, tu dis vraiment de la merde.

- Et toi avec ta blague sur la chèvre !

- Tu vas te coucher sinon je t'y envoie à coups de pompe au cul !

- Rho, quel caractère ! Allez, à plus.

- Dors bien.

- Merci. Toi aussi, enfin, après.

Et il s'éclipsa, laissant son créateur avec pour seule compagnie Wifi qui dormait, étalé comme un gros lard sur le coin de la table, pendant que lui s'attaquait à ce qui, après de longues heures de labeur deviendrait le quatre-vingt-dixième épisode de Salut Les Geeks.

Une fois de retour dans la chambre du Geek, Maître Panda veilla à ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas le réveiller, puisque visiblement il dormait. Mais vu que Mathieu lui avait dit d'aller se reposer et que de toute façon son corps ne réclamait que ça, il s'installa discrètement à côté de son camarade dans la ferme intention de faire au moins la moitié du tour du cadran. Sauf qu'un détail allait l'en empêcher. Un détail avec un T-shirt rouge, une casquette à l'envers sur la tête et surtout encore bourré.

- Oh bah t'es revenuuu ! Rho je suis conteeent ! Viens faire un câliiin !

- Et merde, maugréa l'interpellé, désespéré.

- Tu veux pas câlin ?

- C'est pas ça, je suis fatigué, et toi aussi tu devrais dormir.

Pendant quelques secondes, l'ado ne dit rien, ce qui lui donna l'espoir qu'il allait enfin pouvoir fermer l'œil. Faux espoir, puisque le gamer s'approcha pour se pelotonner contre son dos, se collant littéralement à lui.

- Pandachouuuuu viens câlin, s'il te plaîîîîît !

Surpris tant par le surnom que par la demande, il soupira d'agacement – même s'il savait pertinemment que c'était un peu à cause de lui s'il était dans cet état – et se tourna vers lui, décidé à le faire se calmer.

- Ecoute, tu vas me foutre la paix, ok ? Je suis épuisé et toi aussi, en plus t'es bourré comme un œuf à deux jaunes donc tu vas dormir aussi, sinon je t'assomme.

- Mais ze t'aime, moiiiii, geignit le gamer, qui entre temps s'était pendu à son cou.

- T'es chiant putain !

- Câliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !

- C'est bon, t'as gagné, capitula-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! fit joyeusement le petit.

Même s'il le faisait un peu contre son gré, puisqu'il aurait préféré dormir, il ne pouvait pas nier que c'était agréable de l'avoir tout contre lui, de le serrer. Il était tellement mignon, même complètement saoul, en fait. Et puis un câlin, ça ne fait jamais de mal.

- T'es tout douuux, marmonna le Geek, caressant son pelage dans son dos.

- Mmh... Merci. Allez, dors, maintenant.

- Dis, tu me promets de pas t'en aller ?

- Oui, oui.

- Tu me promets, hein ?

Son insistance l'agaçait autant qu'elle l'embarrassait. Si Mathieu avait besoin de lui, il devrait partir pour aller l'aider. Oh et puis merde, de toute façon il était complètement schlass, il ne se souviendrait peut-être même pas de sa « promesse » !

- Oui, je te promets, petit. Allez, dodo.

- Merciiiiiiii ! Dodo bien, Pandachouuu.

Et, sans un mot de plus, il planta un énorme baiser sur sa joue et laissa tomber sa tête pour ensuite sombrer presque immédiatement dans un profond sommeil, la bouche entrouverte, ronflant légèrement. Amusé et soulagé, l'ursidé le relâcha progressivement pour être sûr de ne pas le réveiller, déposa un petit baiser sur son front et s'endormit à son tour, soulagé que tout ce bordel soit enfin terminé. Enfin, ça l'était pour un moment seulement.

Nooon je renie pas Alexis ! Ni l'aide qu'il apporte à Mathieu pour SLG, d'ailleurs (ainsi que les autres personnes qui le font aussi). C'est juste que... Euh... Bah voilà, quoi ! (argument bidon, bonjour ._.)

Bref, sérieusement si y avait pas Alexis (et d'autres) la saison 5 ne serait pas ce qu'elle est, donc voilà, je respecte ça ! Mais voilà, je ne prends pas ça en compte dans les écrits, de toute façon si on considère que les personnalités existent, on peut considérer n'importe quoi d'autre, y compris qu'il n'est pas aidé par de vraies personnes. Enfin bref, dans tous les cas je ne renie en aucun cas qu'en vrai, Alexis (et d'autres) contribuent désormais grandement à SLG. Bon, vous avez dû vous en douter mais je précise quand même ^^

Bientôt la partie 2, mes chatons en Lindor (je sais, Noël est déjà passé, mais m'en fous, na !).

Oh, et bonne année =D


	2. Chapter 2

En effet, il fut réveillé à peine deux heures plus tard, par une sensation bizarre au niveau de sa mâchoire. Après avoir pris une bonne minute pour émerger et s'habituer à l'obscurité de la chambre, il comprit que le Geek était à moitié sur lui, en train de... Lui faire des bisous ? What the... ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, putain ?

- Baaah ça s'voit paaas ? Ze te bisouille !

Et en plus il était encore dans la gloire de Bacchus. Décidément, il n'en viendrait jamais à bout, avec ce môme ! Il pouvait dire adieu à son demi-cadran de sommeil.

- Merci, j'avais remarqué. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Parce que t'es tous douuux... Et puis ze t'aimeee...

- Comment ça, tu m'aimes ? Qu'est-ce que tu baragouines, encore ?

- Bah ze t'aime, quoi ! Du coup te fais des bisous partout partouuut.

Si « partout » s'était limité à ses joues, pourquoi pas, mais là il commençait à descendre dans son cou et ça devenait franchement bizarre ! Mais le pire, c'est que c'était... Agréable. Putain, si en plus il se mettait à apprécier, il ne s'en sortirait pas !

- Arrête et rendors-toi !

Ouais, si seulement c'était si simple... Le fait de le repousser et de parler fermement ne suffisait pas, le gamer revenait à la charge et se jetait dans ses bras pour revenir le couvrir de baisers, encore et toujours dans le cou, puis un peu plus bas. Si bien qu'il commença à déboutonner son kigurumi. Un bouton. Puis deux. Et il continuait de promener ses lèvres sur sa peau, le faisant frissonner malgré lui.

Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, là ? Et pourquoi ça lui faisait de l'effet ? C'était insensé ! Il n'était pas censé réagir à ça, une réaction normale aurait été de partir en courant ! Ou de lui coller une baffe ! Ou n'importe quoi d'autre, mais pas se laisser faire comme une poupée de chiffon ! Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à l'arrêter. Parce qu'il aimait ça, tout simplement. Même sa voix se coupait totalement, les mots ne passaient plus sa gorge, c'était comme s'ils restaient bloqués dans son cerveau sans pouvoir être formulés. Il restait immobile, ne bougeant même pas le petit doigt, tétanisé, surpris tant par le comportement du Geek que par le sien.

- T'es tout chauuud, le complimenta la voix mielleuse et encore ivre de l'amateur de jeux vidéos.

Incapable de parler, le concerné le laissait faire. Il continuait joyeusement à l'embrasser partout où son épiderme lui était accessible, soit maintenant presque tout son buste en plus de son cou et son visage. Le chanteur ne savait plus quoi faire, il n'arrivait plus à sortir le moindre son, appréciait ce que son camarade lui faisait, était totalement troublé en plus d'être encore fatigué. Tout cela n'avait plus aucun sens. Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir, d'une part parce qu'il n'avait que très peu dormi, d'autre part parce qu'il était complètement déconcentré par tous ces baisers tièdes qui commençaient à lui faire perdre ses moyens. Putain, c'était bon... Trop bon... Trop, au sens littéral. Le gosse était en train de l'aguicher comme un assoiffé et lui ne résistait même plus, il se laissait emporter, comme une loque. Une loque de chair, une loque de nerfs, une loque qui ne faisait plus que ressentir et avait cessé de réfléchir.

- Mon Pandachou... Fais-moi l'amour.

L'ursidé écarquilla les yeux devant cette proposition insolite et un peu trop directe. Choqué, il ne trouva rien à répondre pendant quelques secondes même pas pour le repousser – bizarrement. Puis il reprit soudainement contenance et tenta de se redresser.

- Non. Allez, dors.

- Mais pourquoiiiiiiiiii ? geignit le gamin d'une voix innocente qui contrastait totalement avec sa curieuse demande.

- Parce que. Allez, maintenant tu dors.

- Je t'excite pas ?

- Mais tu t'entends causer ? Arrête tes conneries, maintenant ! Dors !

Il tenta de lui tourner le dos mais fut coupé dans son élan par deux jambes qui passèrent par-dessus les siennes et le coincèrent en position allongée, en plus des baisers qui reprirent sur son torse et descendirent encore après que le troisième bouton de son habit noir et blanc soit défait.

- S'il te plaît...

- Mais tu te rends compte de... Rha, putain, nan, tu te rends pas compte, forcément, t'as du vent dans les voiles...

- S'il te plaît... Mon Pandamour, j'ai besoin de toiiiii !

- Bah d'accord mais tu peux te contenter d'un câlin.

- Ben ce sera un gros, très gros câlin, alors !

- Mais... Aaah...

Sa protestation fut interrompue par une douce morsure dans son cou et surtout par une sensation particulière à un endroit bien précis de son corps. Plus exactement, le Geek s'était collé contre lui, entre ses jambes, de façon à ce que leurs parties intimes soient en contact, se frottant légèrement l'une à l'autre. C'était déjà trop. Beaucoup trop. Il n'arrivait plus du tout à se raccrocher à la raison, il ne répondait plus que par le désir qui commençait à germer dans ses entrailles suite à tant de contacts sensuels. Même si au départ il voulait dormir. Même si c'était vraiment bizarre de faire ça avec ce gosse tellement mignon et candide – d'habitude. Même si ce n'était pas raisonnable. Il ne se contrôlait plus. C'était fini. Foutu. Complètement. Et il ne s'en rendait même plus compte.

- Mon Pandinounet, tu parles plus ?

- Hnn...

- Ah bah je peux continuer mes bisous alors ! fit-il d'une voix bien trop enfantine pour ce dont elle parlait.

Et il continua. Encore. Toujours plus bas, défaisant petit à petit le vêtement jusqu'au dernier bouton, l'ouvrant ensuite de plus en plus, promenant ses lèvres sur une surface de plus en plus large, provoquant frissons, soupirs et couinements au récepteur qui avait totalement perdu ses moyens. Ses baisers lui faisaient l'effet de petites décharges de chaleur à chaque endroit touché, une chaleur qui se propageait petit à petit dans tout son corps, l'emportant dans une vague de plaisir sans fin qui le submergeait tellement qu'il ne ressentait même plus la culpabilité qui l'assaillait encore quelques minutes auparavant. Il avait perdu toute trace de raison, il n'était plus que l'objet de ses propres envies et de celles de son – désormais – amant.

A tel point qu'il craqua complètement et le poussa sur le côté pour être sur lui. Il glissa directement ses mains sous son T-shirt rouge et longea ses flancs tout en lui dévorant le cou de baisers. Le gamer se laissa faire, soupirant d'aise, sans le repousser une seule seconde. Il entoura même son cou de ses bras et sa taille de ses jambes pour le garder à proximité et laissa partir un petit cri étouffé lorsque leurs bassins entrèrent de nouveau en contact et se frottèrent plus franchement, à l'initiative du mangeur de bambou qui avait entamé un franc mouvement de va-et-vient délibérément insistant.

Plus rien n'avait d'explication logique, il était dépassé par les événements, dominé par son instinct animal et surtout son désir qui ne faisait que croître tant son cadet l'avait attisé de ses baisers enjôleurs. Il remonta ses doigts jusqu'à ses épaules et lui retira son haut, faisant tomber sa casquette au passage, puis s'attaqua aussitôt après à son jeans qu'il défit en des gestes tremblants tant il était devenu fébrile. Amusé, l'ado lui baissa sa capuche, puis son vêtement en entier, progressivement. Et, face à ce qui fut offert à ses yeux, il ouvrit ceux-ci en grand et manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Puis, devant le regard interrogateur un peu gêné de son vis-à-vis, il se reprit et esquissa un sourire mi-innocent, mi-provocant – car oui, avec lui, c'était possible.

- Alors... C'est pas un mythe, tu portes vraiment rien en-dessous...

- Hum... Bah non, comme tu le vois, balbutia le concerné, un peu décontenancé.

Souriant, le jeunot se redressa pour lui reprendre le kigurumi, le poser sur son dos et lui remettre la capuche sur la tête, sous le regard étonné et confus du propriétaire de l'habit.

- Garde-le comme ça... Parce que c'est toi que je veux.

Touché par ces mots et surtout par ce qu'ils sous-entendaient – tous se ressemblaient mais c'était seulement lui qu'il voulait, pour ce qu'il était – Maître Panda lui répondit par un immense sourire attendri et déposa un baiser tendre sur son front en lui caressant la joue de son pouce. Il était vraiment trop mignon, c'était fou.

- Mon p'tit Pandamour n'à moiii !

Et sur ces mots, le Geek l'enlaça en se jetant à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec fougue et envie, puis il longea sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille qu'il mordit doucement, sans se décoller de lui un seul instant.

- Ze t'aimeuuuh !

- J... Euh... Moi aussi, petit... Enfin... Je...

- Suis pas petiiit ! Tu vas voir !

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre où il voulait en venir, il se mordit brusquement la lèvre pour contenir un petit cri en sentant une main tiède s'enrouler tel un doux ruban de soie autour de l'incarnation de son excitation déjà bien amorcée.

- Mais qu'est-ce...que tu fous...putain...

- Rhooo détends-toi un peu, promis ze fais pas mal !

C'était à la fois mignon et extrêmement troublant, bordel il était quand même en train de le...

- Gnn... Ar...rête... tenta-t-il d'une voix éteinte par le désir qui contredisait totalement ses mots.

- Vais pas arrêter si t'aimes bien, ce serait dommageuuuh, hein mon Pandanou chéri ?

Le destinataire de ce sobriquet aussi adorable que ridicule allait répliquer, mais il perdit cette fois complètement pied au moment où son assaillant entamait un lent va-et-vient sur la hampe de chair fragile et si sensible, passant de temps en temps son pouce contre le bout avec délicatesse pour ne pas risquer de lui faire mal. Le semi-animal en devenait fou, déboussolé, emporté inexorablement vers les méandres d'un plaisir qu'il aurait vu comme coupable voire malsain s'il avait encore une once de raison pour y songer.

- Détends-toi mon Pandachou d'amour, lui susurra son partenaire à l'oreille, avant de mordiller celle-ci.

Ces mots semblèrent faire effet, en plus du fait que de toute façon, le concerné ne répondait plus de rien d'autre que ce qui concernait ses pulsions primaires. Aussi se laissa-t-il faire, se laissant glisser contre l'amateur de jeux vidéo qui continuait son attouchement en accélérant petit à petit tout en restant délicat. Joueur, le Panda se décida à lui rendre la pareille et attrapa les deux côtés de son dernier habit pour le lui ôter, sans plus de cérémonie. Puis il se redressa pour revenir à son niveau, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa fiévreusement, avide de ses lèvres brûlantes qui elles aussi quémandaient les siennes.

Puis, il prit appui sur une de ses mains et fit glisser l'autre le long de son torse déjà moite, qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée et rapide. Lentement, pour marquer chaque centimètre de la présence de ses doigts. Lentement, pour jouer de sa réceptivité accrue. Lentement, pour profiter de chacun de ses soupirs quand il passait sur un point plus sensible. Lentement, pour attiser encore plus les flammes de son désir. Lentement, pour le taquiner et le frustrer un peu. Lentement, jusqu'à s'arrêter au niveau de sa cuisse.

Puis, après de longues secondes, devant le regard embué et suppliant du gamer, il céda et enserra doucement son sexe de sa main, imprimant un mouvement synchronisé avec le sien, décuplant encore leur plaisir à tous les deux. Leurs souffles et leurs soupirs se mêlaient dans l'atmosphère alourdie et réchauffée de la petite pièce, leurs lèvres continuaient à se chercher, se retrouver, se taquiner, s'aguicher, s'amadouer, s'effleurer, se cajoler...

Au bout d'un long moment, alors qu'il commençait à se rapprocher du point culminant de son plaisir, l'ado interrompit leur caresse mutuelle en prenant les mains de son amant dans les siennes qu'il posa sur ses hanches, lui adressant un regard lubrique qui frôlait l'obscénité. Il l'enlaça par la taille et resserra ses jambes pour le rapprocher encore de lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps soient en contact presque total, particulièrement aux endroits qui le demandaient le plus. Comprenant sa demande implicite, l'aîné reprit les allées et venues de son bassin contre celui de son amant, doucement dans un premier temps, histoire qu'ils s'y réhabituent, qu'ils s'apprivoisent un peu plus à ce niveau. Mais la petite voix du Geek, troublée par le désir, eut tôt fait de le faire changer d'avis.

- Plus... S'il te plaît... S'il te plaît ! Plus vite...

Les sens affolés par une telle demande, l'ursidé ne résista pas un instant de plus et amplifia son mouvement, touchant à chaque fois plus franchement de son bas-ventre celui de son amant, qui se cambra sous la nouvelle vague de chaleur qui l'envahissait. Et ils passèrent de longues minutes ainsi, sombrant dans les méandres érotiques de leur étreinte charnelle inopinée mais diablement agréable et délicieusement enivrante. Leurs peaux moites coulissaient l'une contre l'autre, leurs bouches se cherchaient encore mutuellement, leurs mains étaient de plus en plus baladeuses et audacieuses au fur et à mesure que le contact intime entre eux faisait grimper leur excitation et leur envie de l'autre. Les battements de leurs cœurs s'affolaient de plus en plus, leurs souffles s'accéléraient, se calquaient sur le rythme de leurs corps ondulant l'un contre l'autre, à la recherche de toujours plus de plaisir et de sensations.

Sensations qui finirent par les mener tous les deux à la jouissance, qu'ils tentaient de ne pas trop extérioriser pour rester un minimum discret, mais qui ne les empêchait pas de laisser partir de longs gémissements, des soupirs saccadés, de s'étreindre encore plus fort, de s'embrasser avec passion et fébrilité. Le chanteur de SLG vint terrer son visage dans le cou de son compagnon, étouffant les couinements qu'il peinait à retenir. Il profita pour y déposer une myriade de baisers tendres et appliqués, le serra encore un peu plus dans ses bras et prit une de ses mains dans la sienne pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

Doucement, ils récupérèrent de leur extase, revenant petit à petit sur terre. L'un contre l'autre, ils profitaient de la vague de bien-être qui subsistait encore, les yeux clos, le souffle à nouveau plus régulier. Puis, le gamer relâcha la main de l'autre pour passer son bras autour de ses épaules et attirer son visage vers lui pour l'embrasser d'abord au coin de la bouche, dans un simple effleurement, puis sur les lèvres, plus franchement, tout en lui caressant la nuque. D'une voix éteinte par l'émotion et la fatigue, il lui susurra quelques mots à l'oreille, simples en apparence, mais qui eurent tôt fait de bouleverser leur destinataire.

- Mon Panda... Je t'aime...

Troublé, le concerné esquissa un sourire à la fois attendri et gêné. Ses mots étaient teintés de son éternelle innocence mais, comme il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux brillants, ils étaient avant tout sincères. Malgré les vapeurs de rhum qui devaient encore embrouiller son cerveau et donc influencer ses paroles. Mais cela ne changeait rien, l'animal en était tout chamboulé, il avait l'impression que son cœur s'était mis à chavirer dans sa poitrine tel un navire en pleine tempête. A cela s'ajoutait la fatigue, l'émotion provoquée par la relation intime dont ils émergeaient tout juste, et probablement des sentiments plus très neutres qu'il avait pour le gamin. En conséquence, il laissa les gouttes d'eau salée perler au coin de ses yeux, sans même chercher à les retenir. Et ces gouttes, à force de s'accumuler, finirent par rouler le long de ses joues légèrement rosies, tombant sur la peau encore tiède de son vis-à-vis. Il craquait. Tout simplement.

- Moi aussi... murmura-t-il, en réponse aux mots qui l'avaient tant perturbé.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ? lui demanda l'ado, attristé de le voir dans cet état.

- Je... J'sais pas... Enfin si, je sais. Je... J'aurais...pas dû... Putain.

- Mais t'aurais pas dû quoi ? Je comprends pas.

- J'aurais pas dû céder... J'ai... J'ai profité de toi, merde ! Tu te rends même pas compte ?

Les yeux humides, légèrement secoué par les sanglots et la nervosité, il avait du mal à ne pas parler trop fort pour éviter de réveiller tout le monde, il s'en voulait d'avoir agi ainsi et était d'autant plus énervé que le Geek semble ne pas réaliser l'ampleur de sa connerie.

- Non, de toute façon tu peux pas, soupira-t-il, démuni. T'es encore à moitié bourré, donc tu peux pas te rendre compte.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'entêta le cadet, essuyant sa dernière larme d'un geste tendre.

- Bah... Euh...

Surpris tant par la question que par la soudaine pertinence dont faisait preuve son camarade, il le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu... T'as dessaoulé ?

- Euh... C'est pas exactement ça.

A son tour, l'amateur de consoles se sentit embarrassé. Mais pas comme l'avait été son ami. L'heure de vérité avait désormais sonné pour lui. Il savait qu'il allait y être amené, mais pas aussi tôt, et ça le troublait. Enfin, de toute façon, il se devait de lui dire, il avait suffisamment culpabilisé comme ça.

- Je... Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, bégaya-t-il, se décalant sur le côté.

- De quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu peux me promettre de pas t'énerver ?

- Je suis crevé, comment tu veux que je m'énerve ? soupira le Panda.

- S'il te plaît, implora-t-il en lui faisant ses yeux de chien battu qui mériteraient un diplôme officiel.

- Bon, d'accord, je te le promets.

Le petit le remercia d'un immense sourire, puis il s'installa sur le côté pour être en face de lui et prit une grande inspiration.

- Voilà, en fait... J'ai... Comment dire... Pour l'inversion des bouteilles... Je... J'étais au courant...

- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu me parles ? Je croyais que tu savais rien de tout ça, s'étonna l'animal.

- Ben si... Et j'en suis désolé, tu t'es fait engueuler à cause de moi. Mais j'avais vérifié avant de prendre la bouteille, et j'ai vu que le rhum était encore dans la bouteille de rhum. Alors j'ai changé, encore... Pour pas être bourré, quoi !

- Mais pourtant tu l'étais, t'as passé une demi-heure à planer sur le canapé et depuis tout à l'heure tu... Je pige plus...

- Justement...

De plus en plus perplexe, Maître Panda adressa un regard totalement perdu à son interlocuteur. La fatigue et l'émotion, encore une fois, l'empêchaient de raisonner, il y avait eu trop d'inversions dans ces histoires avec les bouteilles, il n'y comprenait plus rien !

- Pendant tout ce temps, j'étais parfaitement sobre. J'avais pas une seule goutte d'alcool dans le sang. Pas une seule.

Cet aveu eut l'effet d'une claque sur le pauvre ursidé qui n'en était pas moins désorienté. C'était même encore pire.

- Tu... Non, tu me fais une blague !

- Non, je t'assure. C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de me promettre de pas t'énerver. Parce que je t'ai menti. J'ai menti à tout le monde, plus exactement. Je suis pas du tout bourré, je l'ai pas été de la journée.

- Mais... Mais... Tu... Pourquoi... ? fit-il simplement, ne sachant que dire d'autre.

Et c'était là que, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, venait la partie la plus difficile de sa confession. Mais il n'allait certainement pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Surtout qu'il ne s'était pas – encore – mis en colère, alors ça lui préparait encore mieux le terrain.

- Je... Je savais pas comment te dire... Comment te faire comprendre... Ce que je t'ai dit, là, y a juste quelques minutes.

- Qu...quoi... ? Je... Je suis perdu, là...

- Dans trente secondes, tu vas comprendre.

Il le fixa avec insistance. Trente. Vingt-neuf. Vingt-huit. Vingt-sept. Vingt-six...

- J'en pouvais plus de le garder pour moi, et puis de te mentir...

Il soupira, hésitant encore. Vingt-cinq. Vingt-quatre. Vingt-trois. Vingt-deux. Vingt-et-un...

- Et j'ai trouvé aucun autre moyen de te l'avouer...

Il se tritura nerveusement les doigts, anxieux. Dix-neuf. Dix-huit. Dix-sept. Seize...

- Et... Les bouteilles, ça m'a donné l'idée...

Il se rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Quinze. Quatorze. Treize. Douze. Onze. Dix...

- J'aurais été capable de rien de tout ça si t'avais su que j'étais lucide...

Il prit ses mains dans les siennes, doucement. Neuf. Huit. Sept. Six...

- Mais là je veux être sincère...

Il s'approcha. Encore. Cinq. Quatre. Trois.

- Maître Panda... Je...

Encore un peu plus. Deux... Un...

- Je suis complètement amoureux de toi.

Zéro. Boum. Le décompte lui faisait bel et bien l'effet d'une bombe à retardement qui venait de lui exploser à la figure. Il ne savait même pas quoi répondre. Surtout qu'il avait répondu positivement à sa déclaration quelques minutes auparavant, même s'il pensait encore qu'il le faisait sous l'effet de l'alcool et que sa réponse n'avait pas été très réfléchie. Enfin, entre sentiments et réflexion, il y a tout un fossé... Et comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le gamer esquissa un sourire, les yeux toujours brillants.

- Et... Tu m'aimes, toi aussi, si j'ai bien compris ?

- Ben... Euh...

Avant qu'il n'ajoute quoi que ce soit, le Geek lui caressa la joue, puis s'avança pour l'embrasser tendrement, cette fois pas comme un assoiffé, pas comme en manque d'affection, simplement comme l'amoureux qu'il était. Il avait craqué pour le Panda et n'avait plus peur de l'assumer ni de le lui faire comprends. Certes, il avait eu recours à une méthode pas très honnête pour en arriver là, mais maintenant il n'aurait plus à lui mentir et ne le ferait plus.

- Tu m'en veux pas de t'avoir menti... ? s'enquit-il d'une voix craintive.

- Tu me poses trop de questions d'un coup, là, plaisanta l'animal, reprenant contenance petit à petit.

- Désolé...

- Mais bon, pour faire court, je dirais « oui » et « non ».

- Gné ?

Attendri par sa moue d'incompréhension, il prit son visage entre ses mains et posa son front contre le sien, souriant. Curieusement, suite à ce flot d'informations, il se sentait apaisé. La fatigue devait y aider. Et sans doute les sentiments, aussi. Car oui, il l'adorait, ce gosse. Il le trouvait tellement kawaii, rien que son petit regard candide le faisait totalement craquer, alors ce n'était certainement pas pour rien qu'il s'était laissé aller à une telle relation à peine une demi-heure auparavant. Et pour le reste, tant pis. Son mensonge n'était pas très grave, parfois la fin justifie les moyens, et pour ça il ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir, à sa place il aurait peut-être agi de la même façon, même si c'était un peu lâche. Et puis, il l'aimait, bon sang.

- Oui, je suis dingue de toi, et non, je t'en veux pas, même si je devrais peut-être.

Le cadet laissa alors partir un rire nerveux, tout en ayant à moitié envie de pleurer. Tant d'émotions et d'événements en si peu d'heures, c'était fou... Mais maintenant, au moins, c'était fini, et c'était clair. Ils s'enlacèrent et se pelotonnèrent l'un contre l'autre, ravis que tout ça soit enfin terminé. Toutefois, avant qu'ils ne s'endorment – enfin – l'ado fit une dernière demande.

- Dis... Est-ce que ça pourrait rester entre nous... ?

- Tu crois que j'irais raconter à tout le monde qu'on a...

- Maiiis je parle pas que de ça ! Je veux dire... Par rapport au rhum... Ma petite magouille à deux balles...

- Ah, oui...

Il se laissa quelques secondes pour réfléchir à la question. Le fait qu'ils soient ensemble – car ça semblait aller de soi après de si belles déclarations – allait sûrement se savoir assez vite, surtout avec des commères comme le Patron ou la Fille, mais les histoires avec les échanges de bouteilles étaient déjà assez trop compliquées, rien ne servait d'en rajouter, surtout que le Geek risquerait encore de se faire charrier et gentiment traiter de « trouillard » et autres « couille molle » du même genre. Même si ce n'était jamais méchant, c'était inutile d'en remettre une couche.

- D'accord, ça restera entre nous. Mais à une condition.

- Mais c'est que tu me fais du chantage !

- Pas vraiment, parce que je sais que de toute façon j'ai pas à te forcer pour que tu acceptes.

- Alors c'est plus du chantage.

- T'es en train de saccager tout mon effet dramatique !

- Désolé, je préfère les jeux de rôles en ligne.

Ils rirent en même temps à ces mots, décidément ce gosse était vraiment trop mignon.

- Alors, c'était quoi ta pseudo-condition de pseudo-vilain manipulateur qui fait du chantage à un pauvre innocent ?

- T'es vraiment con, s'amusa le Panda en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

L'ursidé se pencha ensuite un peu plus sur lui et l'embrassa doucement au coin des lèvres, taquin. Puis il laissa une ligne imaginaire de petits baisers jusqu'à son oreille avant de la mordiller gentiment pour ensuite y murmurer sa « condition ».

- Je te séquestre ici et donc tu restes dormir avec moi.

Le cadet laissa partir un rire amusé, pas vraiment surpris par cette « condition », surtout qu'il ne comptait pas partir. Il était bien, là, tout contre lui, bien au chaud dans ses bras, même sans ça il serait évidemment resté passer la nuit avec lui. Et son partenaire le savait bien, puisqu'il était lui-même sûr qu'il n'aurait pas reculé devant cette « condition ». Et puis, même sans tout ça ce serait évidemment resté entre eux. Leur petit secret à tous les deux. Même si, il fallait le dire, c'était un peu vache pour les autres qui ne sauraient jamais que le Geek était en fait parfaitement sobre, et pour le pauvre Mathieu qui sur le coup avait complètement paniqué pour le montage.

Souriant, le « séquestré » enlaça son amant et attrapa son menton pour l'attirer un peu plus vers lui et l'embrasser tendrement.

- Évidemment que je vais rester, banane flambée.

Le concerné sourit à son tour et prolongea encore un peu leur baiser, puis il se décala un peu pour qu'ils soient à l'aise pour dormir, tout en restant contre son compagnon. Avant qu'ils ne se laissent emporter par le sommeil, celui-ci émit un sourire amusé et, d'une voix éteinte par la fatigue et le voile du sommeil qui commençait à le recouvrir, il conclut par une cocasse remarque.

- C'est un peu cliché, comme situation. Avec ça, on aurait pu être condamnés à pas mal de shots.

Voilààà ! Bon, cette partie-là est plus longue (2 pages en plus, rien que ça...). Mais j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même ^^

Je sais, je suis vraiment trop bisounours, j'espère que je vous ai pas fait vomir trop d'arcs-en-ciel...

J'attends vos reviews, mes petits profiteroles au chocolat ! =D

Des bisous dans vos oreilles


End file.
